


From Afar.

by erstwhileLove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, best friend!au, im sorry, sad love story, this is so emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erstwhileLove/pseuds/erstwhileLove
Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol have been best friends since they were ten-years-old. One's heart raced for the other, while said other's heart raced for another. He was always the one to watch from afar, like he was an outsider.I think I might just give up on this pointless fight. I know I could never make you love me, so why should I force and guilt you to?





	From Afar.

**Author's Note:**

> this is cross posted from aff :) thank you for clicking on this depressing mess! im trying to be better about not writing sad and emo stories, but it always happens skdjdjhfhdbd
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy wHaT i hAvE iN sToRE fOr yaLL toDaY—
> 
> lez gettit jsjddjrjd
> 
> also ps this is so short i dont even know why hAhaahahahaokayillstopnow

A small petite male watches from behind the tree, trying so hard not to fall to his knees and let the tears pool out. 

 

He’s trying.

 

Baekhyun looks at the man who makes his day. Usually, his heart would skip a beat, but today, it sinks like it's going underwater. It doesn’t feel right, but he knows he’s got to get used to it.

 

He’s got to.

 

Chanyeol is the light of his day, the one who makes him smile and find the side of himself he’s never seen before. It feels great to be around him, but every girl on campus can agree. 

 

Baekhyun watches, eyes blurry with a shiny wall as his eyebrows bunch up together like a knitted object. His heart weighs like a ton, and the urge to clench his hands into fists grows.

 

And so, he does.

 

He watches his best friend— a giver, sunshine, and lover. It feels like he’s suffocating. Suffocating in Chanyeol’s love for the girl. Sooyoung’s everything he isn’t. She’s funny, sweet, and has long and pretty hair. And she’s of course, a female.

 

The kiss the taller man gives her makes Baekhyun hug the tree tighter as if he’s seeking its comfort. In which this case, he is.

 

The kiss is tender, short yet sweet, and makes it obvious that he loves her so. The male from afar hits himself to prevent any thoughts of him imagining that he’s the one being kissed. 

 

It’s impossible to be the one, and yet the thoughts sneak their way into his mind. 

 

Another brick onto his chest.

 

He watches Chanyeol open his mouth, and he sees that goofy smile. He fell in love with that exactly eleven years ago. They’re now twenty-one.

 

Ten years old.

 

Even though he doesn’t hear it, Baekhyun knows he said “i love you,” to her. Those three words— what did it feel like to have someone tell you that? You probably feel so special, and suddenly you feel so loved. Baekhyun smiles as a droplet of water rolls down his left cheek.

 

A couple memories sneak out with it.

 

He’ll never be the one, standing there next to him. He’ll never be the one, kissing him back. He’ll never be the one, holding his hand in such a delicate way. He’ll never be the one, who’ll get told that he has stolen his heart and love. 

 

Never.

 

Not him. 

 

It’s never been him. Eleven years of waiting, just waiting for the latter to notice the love he had for him. Girl after girl came and went, tearing his best friend’s heart into two. 

 

Could Baekhyun do anything? No. 

 

All he could do was be there to comfort him before another woman took away his heart again. 

 

More tears fall, and it’s almost like it’s filling up its own bucket. Maybe at this rate, it’ll be full. The amount of tears Chanyeol has caused Baekhyun to shed could probably solve many droughts.

 

He watches the giant’s hand slowly intertwine with her smaller one. The way they fit so perfectly together irritates him while it also makes a million daggers aim at his heart. It’s beating, yes. But this whole time it would beat for Chanyeol. 

 

His giant.

 

Whose heart would race for others.

 

Baekhyun lets more tears fall until there is no more left to shed. The couple isn’t there anymore, leaving him all alone. It’s no surprise. It’s not the first time he’s been left, all forgotten.

 

He wipes his cheeks, looking up at the sky before closing his eyes. The wind blows, almost like it’s somehow caressing his face. He opens his eyes slowly, feeling like the world is different in a way. 

 

Like a new story, or a new chapter.

 

The small petite male walks away.

  
  
  
  


_ fin. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAH WHAT HAPPENED HERE I DONT KNOW SJDBD
> 
> lmk if you want me to continue this, or leave it on a really sad and ambiguous ending :,)
> 
> thank you for reading! (if you got this far)


End file.
